


dark red

by baizen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "[...] existe um limite de até onde um homem solteiro aguenta estar em uma casa onde todos os membros estão em relacionamentos amorosos com os outros."Ou, Edward pensa em ir embora. O destino não deixa.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Beau Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	dark red

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Esse drabble é trazido até você pelo Dead Writers Society, que no exercício de hoje nos fez escrever sobre algo que nos faz feliz, algo diferente. Sempre procrastinei o meu conteúdo sobre esses dois e finalmente criei coragem e fui escrever.  
> Um obrigado especial a Fefe, que infelizmente eu falhei em entregar o aspecto de fake dating, a Clarete e ao meu Weeb por sempre me apoiarem em toda bobagem que eu escrevo.
> 
> Boa leitura,  
> baizen

Edward estava cercado de pessoas com as quais ele nutria grande respeito e afeição, sua família sendo o componente principal para seu equilíbrio em todos os seus anos de existência, mas existe um limite de até onde um homem solteiro aguenta estar em uma casa onde todos os membros estão em relacionamentos amorosos uns com os outros. 

Com uma mala no carro e um desejo indulgente de estar em torno de humanos uma última vez por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ele dirige as ruas sinuosas de sua casa, escondida no meio da floresta até a Forks High, o cheiro já cômodo de adolescente suado e garotas com desodorantes que ardem o nariz com seu aroma adocicado cercando todo o estacionamento. O arruivado tem uma memória que não o falha, e o Chevy antigo no estacionamento estudantil é uma nova adição. Talvez alguém tenha trocado de carro, ele não se importa o suficiente sobre para prestar mais atenção do que isso.

Ao entrar no prédio, o Cullen capta instantaneamente sobre o que, ou em tal caso, de _quem_ se trata o novo assunto da escola. Com seus olhos azuis e leves cachos amarronzados, Beaufort, ou Beau já arrastou metade dos corações adolescentes pelo corredor e mal sabe. Edward tenta sintonizar nos pensamentos do garoto, na tentativa de apreciar uma mente diferente, mas tudo que ele consegue ouvir é Jessica Stanley e seus pensamentos incensurados sobre o filho do xerife. Nojenta.

Nada preparou Edward, preso em seu tédio durante as aulas de biologia para o furacão que seria Beaufort Swan, que ao entrar na sala, tropeça. E cora, entregando seu documento para o professor assinar e corre até a única carteira vazia, que Edward, com seu ar intocável e ameaçador, manteve vazia pelos últimos dois anos. O mais velho analisa criticamente a forma comprida e desengonçada de Beaufort, que parece ainda estar passando por seus anos de ajuste a um corpo semidesenvolvido, tentando achar equilíbrio em si próprio. E então ele inala, logo depois se arrependendo do ato.

_ La tua cantate. _

O cheiro sufoca o vampiro, a garganta ardendo, o pouco de sangue que ainda o sacia correndo como fogo por entre suas veias. Ele se afasta do garoto, o máximo que o pequeno espaço da carteira consegue os distanciar. Edward tenta se focar na voz de qualquer um, como a de Mike Newton, que oscila entre inveja de Beaufort e fantasias preocupantes com o garoto, ou a voz do professor falando sobre uma porcaria de raiz de cebola. O ruivo se deixa ser tomado pela confusão de vozes mentais dentro da sala, se tornando entorpecido pela rapidez que cada pensamento passava por dentro de sua mente. Ele não tentou localizar a voz do garoto de olhos azuis.

Cinco, dez minutos se passam e o desconforto de Beau se torna cada vez maior. Ele tomou banho antes de vir ao colégio, dirigiu até o prédio e a aula de Educação Física - obrigatória pelos quatro anos de Ensino Médio, se lhe interessa saber - aconteceria logo após da classe de Biologia. Ele discretamente cheirou suas roupas, talvez estivessem cheirando a mala, mas não cheiravam a nada além do amaciante que o jovem levava até a lavanderia em Pheonix toda semana (nota mental: comprar amaciante. O de Charlie é uma porcaria).

Devagar, ele escreve um bilhete e passa discretamente por debaixo da mesa, o que obriga o ruivo a sair de seu estado de transe e prestar atenção nele. No papel, está escrito algo tão absurdo que Edward ri, o que causa um formigamento esquisito no corpo de Swan.

_ Eu estou fedendo? Pode falar, eu não mordo.  _

_ Aliás, me chamo Beau. _

Incrédulo com a tentativa de comunicação do novato, que claramente não sabe nada sobre os Cullen, Edward cochicha por sobre sua respiração uma resposta:

“Seu perfume. Me deixou um pouco enjoado.”

“Huh”, o mais novo resmunga. “Acho que vou ter que trocar, então,” e antes de se voltar para a lousa, lança a Edward um sorriso que se o ruivo não estivesse congelado no tempo, o faria corar.

Edward Cullen não foi embora naquela tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> quem gostou bate palma, quem não gostou, paciência.
> 
> se quiser me seguir no twitter, @spaceyboobs para todos os efeitos


End file.
